


faith, trust, and fairy dust

by gilligankane



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilligankane/pseuds/gilligankane
Summary: Moses and Johnny stop instantly, their arms dropping to their sides in twin motions.Vanessa gives Charity a sheepish smile. “I tried to stop them at the door, but they’ve been talking about showing off the whole walk home.”





	faith, trust, and fairy dust

**Author's Note:**

> Again, to @thegirl20 for her continued diligence. Credit idea goes to my kids, for being so damn adorable.

“Mummy, look!” Moses yells in his high, shrill, toddler voice. He storms into the bar, arms outstretched as he lowers his head towards the ground and charges. He makes a humming noise as he runs, barely loud enough over the stomping of his wellies against the floor. “I’m a fairy!”

He runs in circles, shifting his arms up and down as he moves. Charity jumps back, a pint held high above his head as the purple plastic wings on his back nearly clip it out of her hand. She watches in minute horror as a small sprinkle of glitter dusts her arm.

“Moses!”

Charity fights a smile at the sound of Vanessa’s voice as she puts the pint in her hand down in front of Daz. She leans a hip against the bar, twisting her mouth into a disapproving frown that fades as soon as Johnny comes from the back corridor, blue wings on his back. She snorts softly as the two boys circle each other, their wings bumping in the small space. 

“Johnny!” Vanessa shouts, running after them. “Boys, get back-” She stops short as she comes into the bar, biting down on her bottom lip nervously. “Boys,” she repeats firmly.

Moses and Johnny stop instantly, their arms dropping to their sides in twin motions. 

Vanessa gives Charity a sheepish smile. “I tried to stop them at the door, but they’ve been talking about showing off the whole walk home.”

Moses flaps his arms again and Charity gets a proper look at him. His face is covered in the same glitter as the specks on her arm, swirled and looped around his eyes like a mask. They’re a combination of reds and blues and pinks, bleeding into one shade around his mouth. Johnny is no better - greens and yellows and blues smudged up around his ears. 

“Bit early for pride, innit?” Charity asks, folding her arms over her chest.

Vanessa rolls her eyes. “I picked them up from the nursery like this, if you must know.”

“We’re fairies, Char’ty,” Johnny says, her words stilted and broken as he works out the syllables.

“We read a book,” Moses adds. His eyes widen and he grabs Johnny by the lapel, pulling him in to whisper in his ear. Johnny nods and they take off again, through the corridor once more and out of sight.

Vanessa sighs heavily. “It’s like wrangling Tracy after a night out. They ‘ _ flew _ ’ home from nursery and granted wishes to the whole village.” She frowns. “I’ll have to tell Marlon they promised April a rabbit.”

The boys come running back at them, each holding another pair of wings. 

“Yellow,” Johnny says. “For mummy.” He hands the wings to Vanessa. 

Moses pushes a red pair at Charity. “And you.”

Charity smiles tightly. “That’s great, babe, but I’m in the middle of my shift and-”

“Put on,” Moses says.

“Mos, right now isn’t-”

“On,” Moses says firmly, squinting up at her. “We’re fairies.”

“Oh, just put it on,” Vanessa says. She takes the wings from Charity and stretches the elastic band attached to it, nodding at it like Charity is supposed to know what to do. “You put your arm through it,” Vanessa finally tells her. 

Charity meets Chas’s eye across the bar and shakes her head slowly.  _ Don’t breathe a word of this _ , she tries to tell Chas with her eyes. Chas mimes pulling a zip across her face, but Charity can already see the phone in her hand and she’d bet a shift that the camera is ready to go.

Vanessa snaps the elastic against her shoulder and reaches behind her, straightening out the two wings. Her fingertips come back covered in silver-gold glitter.

“Well?” Charity asks, stretching her arms wide. “How about it, then?”

Johnny’s eyes widen and his mouth drops open slowly. “You look like a proper fairy,” he says, his voice filled with awe. “A fairy mother.”

Moses claps his hands. “Fairy mother! Fairy mother!”

Charity shakes her head and starts to pull the elastic straps off her arms, but Vanessa’s hands stop her, soft and weighted. “Oh, I don’t know. Might have to keep it on,” she says, pursing her lips. “The boys seem keen on it.” Her hand drifts to Charity’s hair, twisting a strand of it casually. “You  _ are _ a fairy godmother, of sorts.”

Charity scowls. “Excuse me?”

Vanessa winks at her. “Made all my dreams come true, didn’t you?”

Moses and Johnny flap their arms, sprinkling glitter around them like confetti at wedding, dusting the floor and their shoes. Charity can feel Johnny’s hands on her legs as he pushes off her; Moses stepping on her toes as he tries to keep up. Vanessa is solid and warm, their bodies pressed together in a way that Charity finds she craves when she doesn’t have Vanessa near. She pretends to gag and roll her eyes, but she smiles shyly when she looks at Vanessa anyway. “What a-”

“Oh, shut up, you,” Vanessa says, kissing her softly.


End file.
